1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a polyolefin resin and articles prepared from the polyolefin resin. More specifically, the invention relates to a polypropylene resin exhibiting improved ultraviolet (UV) radiation stability and articles prepared therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyolefin resins are used in a variety of applications due to the ease of use in the manufacturing of a variety of extruded and molded articles. Jumbo bags are an exemplary article that may be prepared from polyolefin resins, which are useful in a variety of applications, including the transport, handling, storage and packaging of bulk materials, including materials having a lumpy or fine consistency. These articles can be used in the transport and storage of a variety of materials, including bulk quantities of petrochemical products, fertilizers, cement, sand, minerals, grains, feeds, seeds, mineral salts, solid chemicals, sugar, and the like. The bags can be used to carry loads up to 3 tons.
However, jumbo bags prepared from polypropylene resins frequently suffer from loss of the tensile strength and general instability due to exposure to UV radiation, particularly in outdoor applications where the bags may be exposed to prolonged sunlight. As the tensile strength of the bags decreases, the failure rate of the bags increases, thereby decreasing the service life of the bags and reducing the overall usefulness of the bags.
Thus, there exists a need for the development of a polyolefin resin, particularly a polypropylene resin, and articles prepared therefrom, having improved UV stability and increased lifetimes.